


For You, With Love

by writergirl8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he puts it like that, it’s kind of hard to be angry at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, With Love

Hi, honey! I’m home!”

Hermione looks up from her book to see her boyfriend striding through the door, a cheerful smile on his face. Except he doesn’t look like her boyfriend. He looks like Hagrid the time that Hagrid had thought it would be a good idea to bring his half-giant brother to live with him.

Fear rises up in her. In spite of the fact that Ron seems perfectly fine, she can’t help but think about all of the times that he wasn’t fine.

“What did you do to yourself?” she asks, voice dangerously low.

Ron halts in his approach towards her.

“Well… I didn’t do this to myself…” he says slowly. “I’m an auror. We get into fights with bad people?”

“I know what you do!” Hermione shrieks, standing up. “But did you ever consider how inconsiderate it is to come home looking like that?”

He loses his temper immediately.

“Well I’m sorry that you don’t think I’m worth enough to be your shag mate. I’ll just move out then!”

“Don’t pull that self-confidence shit with me!” Hermione yells. “YOU KNOW THAT I THINK YOU’RE ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL! JUST NOT WHEN YOU’RE PURPLE!”

“Hermione,” Ron says, breathing heavily. “This is a part of my job.”

“Well I hate it,” she tells him, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

“But it. And I love you. And I need you both.”

She’s across the room and in his arms in a second.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, spelling the words out against the flesh on his throat. “Sometimes it scares me. Reminds me of what our lives used to be like.”

“I know,” he sighs, kissing the top of your head. “But Hermione?”

“Yes?”

“I’m out there fighting for you. And for our future kids. And for Harry and Ginny and my mum and your mum and you, you, you again. This is for us. So I will do everything in my power to always come back to you. Otherwise, there isn’t even a point in defending our future.”

When he puts it like that, it’s kind of hard to be angry at him.


End file.
